Gestern, Jetzt und Morgen Reader X Various
by Pinku-chan
Summary: Drabbles Reader X Various . Bei bitte euren Namen einsetzten. Anfragen werden gerne angenommen, sofern ich eine Idee habe. Neustes chap: Reader X 5YL Tsuna
1. 1 Reader X Spanner

**1. Reader X Spanner: Ausländer und Lollipops**

Es war an einem warmen Frühlingstag. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten angenehm dein Gesicht. Du warst gerade auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle, als dir einfiel welcher Tag heute war: Sonntag.

Dein Lächeln erstarb kurz und wurde durch eine Grimasse ersetzt. _Toll, _dachtest du, _das hätte jetzt wirklich nicht sein müssen. _Denn sonntags fuhren die Busse nur einmal pro Stunde. Irgendwas musste ja deine gute Laune zerstören. Seufzend gingst du also ein paar Schritte weiter, bis zur Sitzbank der Haltestelle. Irritiert bliebst du jedoch davor stehen.

Ein blonder Junge, ungefähr in deinem Alter sass auf der Bank. Verträumt starre er in der Gegend umher. Du erkanntest sofort, dass er nicht von hier war. Vermutlich ein Ausländer. Auf seinem Schoss hatte er ein merkwürdiges Paket, aus dem zwei Metallrohre hervorschauten.

Du beäugtest den Jungen eine Weile, bis du bemerktest, dass er dich mit seinen himmelblauen Augen anstarrte.

„Eh, hi", sagtest du verlegen. Du wusstest nicht ob er dich verstehen würde.

„Hi", sagte der Junge zurück.

Du sassest neben ihn auf die Bank und überlegtest was du tun solltest. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus.

„Ehm… Verstehst du mich?", fragtest du gespannt. Als er dich dann aber nur mit grossen Augen ansah, verstandst du. „Dann wohl nicht."

Deiner Vermutung nach war er Europäer, weshalb er sicher Englisch verstehen würde. Also versuchtest du es mal in dieser Sprache.

„Mein Name ist _______. Du kannst mich __________-chan nennen, wenn du willst. Wie heisst du?"

Der Junge blickte dich noch einige Momente unschlüssig an, bevor er antwortete.

„Spanner. Mein Name ist Spanner."

„Ist es für dich okay, wenn ich dich Spanner-kun nenne?", fragtest du. Spanner zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich seinem Packet zu.

„Was ist da drin?", fragtest du wieder, neugierig wie du warst. „Natürlich musst du nicht antworten!", fügtest du dich am Kopf kratzend hinzu.

Spanner wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Paket ab. Er begann nun darin rumzustöbern.

„Ersatzteile für eine Maschine", antwortete er jedoch ein paar Sekunden später.

„Was für eine Maschine denn?", fragtest du weiter.

„Kann ich nicht sagen."

„Baust du denn selber Maschinen? Bist du ein Mechaniker oder verrückter Wissenschaftler oder so was?"

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig."

Er wandte denn Blick nun endlich vom Paket ab und grinste zu dir hinüber. Deine Neugierde wurde dir gerade etwas peinlich und du errötetest. Du wolltest jedoch nicht dass er es sah und begannst in deiner Tasche etwas zu suchen. Du wusstest selbst jedoch nicht was. Da geriet deine Hand an etwas seltsam Unförmiges. Du spürtest zwei lange, dünne Stängel und etwas Plastikartiges. Vorsichtig nahmst du es heraus.

Plötzlich war auch schon der Bus zu hören. Du warfst einen letzten Blick auf die beiden seltsam grünen Lollipops in deiner Hand, bevor du aufsprangst um den Bus zu erreichen, der inzwischen angekommen war.

„Hier, das schenk' ich dir!"

Du drücktest ihm einen der grünen Lollipops in die Hand.

„Grünteegeschmack, gibt's hier viel. Zucker hilft dir sicher beim Denken um deine Maschine zu reparieren!"

Spanner schaute dir nur verdutzt nach, als du in den Bus einstiegst und ihm winktest.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und winkte zurück.

So seltsam es auch klingen mochte, auch noch zehn Jahre später erinnerte sich Spanner an diese banale Begegnung. Alles hatte sich seit dem verändert, geblieben waren ihm nur dein Name, sein Interesse an der japanischen Kultur und die Vorliebe für Lollipops.

„Hmm, Grüntee", murmelte er zu sich selbst, einen neuen Lollipop von seinem Mini-Mosca annehmend.

Sry an alle die jetzt wirklich etwas Romantisches erwartet haben… Die Idee kam mir nur plötzlich in den Sinn. ^^"

Das Rätsel warum er gerade Lollis und keine Bonbons lutscht wäre nun wohl geklärt *scherz*.


	2. 2 Reader X 5YL Tsuna

**2. Reader X 5YL Tsuna: Krawatte und Fahrstuhl **

Keuchend rennst du den Flur entlang. Nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zum Fahrstuhl. Ausgerechnet heute, wo alles darauf ankommt, bist du spät dran. Das letzte Gefecht. Nur noch einen Kampf und ihr werdet bewiesen haben, dass ihr es wert seid, die Vongola Familie der zehnten Generation zu sein.

Deine Schritte verlangsamen sich als du vor dem Fahrstuhl ankommst. Du drückst den Knopf und stellst dich gerade hin. Gerade beim „Pling" des angekommenen Liftes ruft dich jemand.

„___________-chan! _________-chan, warte!"

Du drehst dich um und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf deinen Lippen aus, als du siehst wer da angelaufen kommt.

„Tsuna-kun! Ich dachte du seist schon lange unten!"

Ein sanftes rosa kriecht in Tsunas Wangen, als er verlegen zu Boden blickt. Er steht nun direkt neben dir.

„Ich bin bloss ein bisschen spät dran. Lass uns einsteigen, oder der Fahrstuhl fährt weiter."

Du nickst und betrittst zusammen mit ihm den Fahrstuhl. Hinter euch schliesst sich die Tür langsam und der Lift beginnt sich zu bewegen. Als du siehst wie die Zahlen der Stockwerke immer kleiner werden, drehst du dich zu Tsuna um. Er wippt vor Nervosität auf den Fersen umher. Obwohl er nun schon erwachsen ist, steckt in ihm immer noch der allbekannte „Looser-Tsuna".

Du fängst an zu grinsen bei den Erinnerungen an eure Zeit auf der Namimori-Middle.

„Ist etwas?", fragt dich Tsuna, dem anscheinend dein Grinsen aufgefallen ist.

„Ach nichts – Oh."

„Eh? Hii was…?"

Tsuna wird plötzlich rot wie eine Tomate, als du ihn an der Krawatte herbeiziehst. Du lachst jedoch nur. Und seufzt dann.

„Du kannst immer noch keine Krawatten richtig binden, was?", bemerkst du und versuchst das Unglück zu beheben. Verwirrt und doch etwas aufmerksam beobachtet dich Tsuna.

Du lässt die nun richtig gebundene Krawatte los und trittst einen Schritt zurück. Die Sorgen des nächsten Kampfes überkommen dich wieder. Du weißt, dass es um Leben und Tod geht. Vielleicht werdet ihr nie wieder zurückkommen.

„Keine Sorge", sagt Tsuna plötzlich, „ wir werden zurück kommen, ganz bestimmt."

Bis jetzt hast du betreten auf den Boden geblickt, doch du spürst wie er vorsichtig seine Hand auf deine Schulter legt. Ehe du dich versiehst, ist sein Kopf gleich neben deinem.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist… Wirst du dann mal mit mir ausgehen?", haucht er in dein Ohr.

Doch bevor du nur überhaupt reagieren kannst, erklingt wieder ein leises „Pling" und der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich. Kerzengerade steht ihr da, darauf bedacht normal zu wirken.

* * *

Dieses Hochhaus muss wohl sehr viele Etagen haben, um eine so lange Fahrt zu erlauben I-D


	3. 3 Reader X Gokudera

**3. Reader XGokudera: Auf die Belohnung kommt's an**

Du hast gerade dein Haus verlassen, als du auch schon den bekannten Lärm hörst. Er ist dir vertraut. Vertrauter vielleicht, als das Rauschen des Meeres, immerhin bist du ja nicht jeden Tag dort. Doch dieser Lärm begleitet dich jeden Morgen.

Und du bist froh darüber.

Sobald du um die nächste Ecke blickst, siehst du die Ursache für den Lärm: drei dir sehr bekannte Gestalten.

„Guten Morgen, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun und Gokudera-kun!", rufst du lächelnd und stellst dich vor ihnen hin.

„Eh? Gu-guten Morgen, ________-chan!", erwidert Tsuna irritiert, der bis eben noch versuchte seine beiden Freunde vom Streiten abzuhalten.

„Yo, ______!", entgegnet dir auch Yamamoto. Nur Gokudera lässt nur ein leises „Tseh" von sich hören.

Du bist aus irgendeinem Grund enttäuscht, weißt jedoch nicht warum. Doch heute ist ein schöner Tag, da bleibt keine Zeit um deprimiert zu sein!

„Hey Leute! Lasst uns nach der Schule schwimmen gehen!", schlägst du nun voll motiviert vor. Die Anderen schauen dich verwundert an. Da beginnt der nicht gerade unsportliche Yamamoto zu lachen.

„Haha, warum nicht? Es ist schön warm."

„Tseh, was soll das Baseball Freak?! Juudaime ist ja wohl derjenige, der entscheidet!", fährt Gokudera den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er zieht ein Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Du magst das nicht, besser gesagt _hasst du es, _wenn er raucht. Ihr habt ihm schon auf diverse Arten versucht das Rauchen abzugewöhnen, jedoch erfolglos.

„Eh? Ich weiss nicht so recht…", sagt Tsuna verunsichert und kratzt sich am Kopf.

„Ach komm schon, bitteeeee…"

Du starrst Tsuna mit deinem bestmöglichen Hundeblick an. Deine Niedlichkeit hat dich schon weit gebracht und du zögerst auch nicht in einer Situation wie jetzt, sie zu deinem Vorteil anzuwenden. Und wie vorausgesehen, erröten Tsunas Wangen leicht und er gibt nach.

Mit einem triumphierenden Blick streckst du Gokudera die Zunge heraus. Gerade will er dich anschreien, als du ihm eine überbrätst.

„Und _du _hörst gefälligst endlich damit auf! Du bist echt ein verdammter Idiot."

Du siehst wie er kurz davor ist dich anzubellen. Zu deiner Verwunderung überlegt er es sich jedoch anders. Ignoranz scheint wohl seine neue Technik zu sein. Verwirrt gesellst du dich zu Yamamoto, mit ihm kannst du wenigstens reden.

Hättest du bloss gewusst, wie sehr du den ¾ Italiener damit gekränkt hast.

Es ist deine Schuld. Ja, ganz allein deine. Hättest du Tsuna nicht dazu gezwungen ins eiskalte Wasser zu gehen, wäre er jetzt nicht krank. Wäre er nicht krank, würde Yamamoto ihn nicht besuchen. Würde Yamamoto ihn nicht besuchen, so wäre Gokudera niemals so mies drauf wie zurzeit. Selbst ohne Yamamotos Teil wäre er schon genug übel gelaunt.

Du stapfst nun also schweigend neben deinem Kettenraucherklassenkameraden nach Hause. Nicht mal die Vögel trällern ihre Liedchen, der Himmel ist bedeckt. Es ist, als ob die Umgebung deine Gefühle widerspiegle.

Vielleicht würde ein kleines Gespräch die äusserst strapazierte Stimmung auflockern. Du versuchst angestrengt irgendein Diskussionsthema zu finden. Vor lauter Angestrengtheit atmest du tief ein, um deinem Gehirn Sauerstoff zu verschaffen. Jedoch im falschen Moment.

Zigarettenrauch, vom Winde direkt in dein Gesicht gepustet steigt in deine Nasenhöhlen und beginnt unangenehm zu kribbeln und zu jucken. Völlig unvorbereitet beginnst du zu husten.

„Oi, was ist?", fragt Gokudera plötzlich von nebenan. Er hält kurz an.

Du atmest tief und schnell und versuchst dich von deinem kleinen Hustenanfall zu erholen.

„Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören? Es nervt, stinkt bis zum Himmel und bringt dich irgendwann noch um!"

Böse starrst du Gokudera an, der nur Verständnislos zu dir blickt. Dann wendet er sich wieder von dir ab und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung.

„He-hey! Warte! Wir meinen es ja nur gut! Sei doch nicht so stur und beleidigt!"

„_Stur und beleidigt?! _Tseh! Wieso sollte ich den aufhören?", entgegnet er dir scharf. Du bist jedoch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen und legst dich weiter mit ihm an.

„Du bist echt ein lebender Kamin. Schluckst nur Rauch und Luft. Alles Andere geht wortlos an dir vorbei! Vielleicht brauchst du ja nur die richtige Belohung um aufzuhören."

„Heh, die richtige Belohnung? Für jeden Tag, an dem ich nicht rauche gibt es ein Päckchen erstklassige Zigaretten", scherzt er und verzieht das Gesicht zu einem schrägen Lächeln. Du bist vom Witz jedoch nicht sehr angetan.

„Gib es denn nichts anderes, dass du magst? Vielleicht würde eine Umarmung des ach-so-tollen-Juudaime für den gay-boy ja reichen", meinst du zickig.

_Wie du mir, so ich dir._

„WAS WAR DAS? Bist du bescheuert?! Wie kannst du es wagen Juudaime zu erniedrigen und mich als gay-boy zu bezeichnen?!!!"

Du grinst hinterhältig und sagst: „Dann beweis es doch. Und sag mir etwas was dich wirklich davon abhalten würde."

Gokuderas zorniges Gesicht wird nun dunkelrot, du bist dir jedoch nicht sicher ob er wirklich deswegen rot anläuft.

„Na gut, ich beweis es dir. Beides in einem."

Sein fester Blick irritiert dich, du lässt dich aber nicht einschüchtern.

„Oho, das woll-"

Doch du kommst nicht weiter. Bevor du überhaupt realisierst was geschieht, spürst du etwas auf… auf… auf deinen… _Lippen. _Geschockt und bewegungsunfähig stehst du da, als es verschwindet.

„Ich habe gerade eine Belohnung entdeckt, für die es sich vielleicht sogar lohnen würde", meint Gokudera, kurz bevor er losspringt und dich allein zurücklässt. Wieder etwas gefasst berührst du deine Lippen und denkst an deinen erst gerade erhaltenen ersten Kuss.

Alle Schüler, insbesondere Tsuna und Yamamoto, wunderten sich über die nächste Zeit, warum ihr silberhaariger Klassenkamerad trotz des Zigarettenentzuges fröhlich zu sein schien, wie nie zuvor.

* * *

Kitsch pur… Ich mag Kitsch xDDD"


	4. 4 Reader X Squalo

**4. Reader X Squalo: Videogames**

Gelangweilt sitzt du auf dem edlen, roten Sofa, den Gamecontroller in den Händen haltend. Deine Umgebung ist sehr prunkvoll eingerichtet, was einen kuriosen Gegensatz zur alten Spielkonsole vor dir bildet. Die Figuren flackern nervös auf dem Bildschirm vor dir.

Du seufzt. Doch warum ist dir eigentlich langweilig? Ganz einfach:

Du sitzt ganz allein und verlassen im Varia-Hauptquartier. Und wieso das? Weil ober-mies-gelaunt-Xanxus, Tunte-Lussuria, Blechkopf-Mosca, Geizkragen-Mammon, Schosshündchen-Levi A Than, Prinzesschen-Bel und Hairfischfresse-Squalo bei irgendeiner Beratung sind. Und das schon seit 4 Stunden.

Du stellst dir gerade vor wie sie sich gegenseitig zu Tode nerven. Als du das „Voi" in deinem Hinterkopf hörst, fängst du unvermittelt an zu grinsen.

Du wunderst dich, dass alle (und einige haben wirklich ein hitziges Temperament) bis jetzt durchgehalten haben. Wahrscheinlich werden sie trotzdem bald Einer nach dem Anderen erscheinen.

Während du pausenlos auf den Tasten des Controllers herumhaust, überlegst du dir was du sonst noch tun könntest. Draussen schon mal nichts, denn es regnet. Vielleicht könntest du drinnen etwas anstellen. Zum Beispiel hast du den neu renovierten Trainingsraum noch nicht besucht. Den, den Xanxus aus Wut wieder einmal mit einem Schuss in die Luft gejagt hat.

Du schaust aus dem Fenster und gehst einen Gedanken nach, als plötzlich etwas vor der Zimmertür rumpelt.

_Bummbumm, _und schon springt die Tür auf.

„VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Verdammter Boss!"

Mit langem, silbernem Haar das hinter ihm herweht, rauscht Squalo an dir vorbei.

„Dieser scheiss-", er stoppt sofort, als er dich auf dem Sofa erblickt. „Vooooiii. Was zur Hölle tust du hier, kleine Göre?!"

Du blickst ihn nur sprachlos an. Immer muss er so rumschreien. Du könntest dich jetzt künstlich aufregen, weil das jeder tun würde, du lässt es jedoch sein. Immerhin magst du dieses Geschrei auf eine Art. Sofort fragst du dich, was du da wieder denkst und schüttelst den Kopf.

„Voooiii, was soll das?!", bellt Squalo. Eigentlich sollte er es sich langsam gewohnt sein, dass du zu erst eine Weile überlegst und dich dann meldest.

„Nichts", sagst du leise, „wie war die Beratung?"

Squalo blickt dich nur schief an, wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Doch eben genau das ist es, was alle so an dir schätzen; man weiss nie was du als nächstes tun wirst.

Squalo hat sich aber schnell wieder eingefangen und beginnt wieder rumzuschreien: „Vooiii, was geht dich das an?! Wir haben uns nur um Themen für erwachsene unterhalten. Das geht dich nichts an!"

Du ziehst eine riesige Schnute. Immer kommen alle mit diesem Erwachsenenzeug, dabei waren sie alle ja selbst noch so jung. Du überlegst dir gerade, was du sagen könntest und öffnest schon einmal den Mund. Doch dann fällt dir ein grosser roter Fleck auf etwas gewissem auf. Schön hebt sich der Fleck von den silbernen Haaren ab. Du fängst laut an zu lachen und murmelst etwas von wegen „Wein", „Xanxus", „wütend" und „Glas-an-Kopf".

Sofort weiss Squalo was du meinst. Zuerst errötet er beschämt, funkelt dich danach jedoch böse an.

„VOOOOOOIIIIIII, WAS GEHT DICH DAS AN?!!!!! Du sitzt nur faul hier rum und spielst deine verdammten Spiele!"

„Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich nicht helfen wollte…", erwiderst du kleinlaut. Squalo beginnt wieder etwas zu brüllen. Du hörst ihm jedoch nicht zu und gehst deinen Gedanken nach.

„_Lass mich deine Haare waschen~!", _singst du (wieder einmal völlig unerwartet) vergnügt. Du wolltest schon immer etwas mit seinen Haaren anstellen.

Nun ist Squalo wieder überrascht und jetzt wirklich. Mit weit geöffneten Augen und knallrotem Kopf starrt er dich an. Sprachlos. Vielleicht kommt die Röte vom Zorn, vielleicht auch von etwas anderem, du weißt es nicht.

Plötzlich packt er dich an deinen Haaren und zieht dich heran. Du bist geschockt und schreist vor Schmerz auf.

„Ahhhh!!! Squalo, was soll das?! Das tut weh!!!", kreischst du mit zusammengepressten Augen und Zähnen. Als deine Augen sich wieder öffnen, befindet sich dein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

Dein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen.

_Bodomm, bodomm, bodomm…._

Er aber funkelt dich nur weiter an und beginnt schon wieder herumzubrüllen.

_Man weiss nie was du als nächstes tun wirst. _Und genau diese Eigenschaft beweist du jetzt.

Squalos Augen weiten sich wieder, als du unvermittelt deine Lippen auf die Seinen presst. Völlig unerwartet erwidert er deine Geste. Du spürst wie er deine Haare loslässt und seine Hände um deine Taille legt. Das Herz schlägt dir bis zum Hals. Du hörst das Rauschen deines Blutes in den Ohren. Eine Hitze breitet sich in deinem Körper aus. Plötzlich spürst du seine Zunge auf deinen Lippen.

Schweigend sitzt du auf dem Sofa, wieder alleine. Du kannst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Vor rund 30 Minuten hast du den schlechtesten Kuss deines ganzen Lebens bekommen. Doch das stört dich nicht. Mit einem breiten Grinsen starrst du verträumt auf den Fernsehbildschirm, auf dem seit mehr als einer halben Stunde das gleiche Bild aufflackert.

IDEEN, BITTE!!!! Ich bin ideenlos T_T Bitte schreibt mir doch ein paar Themen oder Pairingswünsche auf… Und jah, ich kann keine Kussszenen beschreiben xDDD Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen!


End file.
